It is known that wheel-speed-sensors are slow to update at very slow vehicle-speeds, e.g. <5 kph. The slow update rate makes it difficult for an automated vehicle to accurately control brake-pressure at slow speeds to provide a pressure let-up for a smooth stop as vehicle approaches zero speed.